Axel Bloodwrath.
Axel is een menselijk van menselijke afkomst. Hij is the wraith of fear en is gecreeerd als tegenmaatregel tegen Max, omdat hij teveel weet. Background information. Powers and Abilities: Abilities. *Can fight amazingly using a scythe or a butcher's knife. *Can twist someone's mind using words. Enhanced fysical skills. *Superhuman endurance. *Superhuman vision. *Superhuman reflexes. *Superhuman strength. *Superhuman intellect (as a man) *Superhuman Strength (as a wolf) *Superhuman speed (as a wolf) *Semi invulnerabillity (as a wolf) *Superhuman smell (as a wolf) Superpowers. *Has the ability to make gaseous fog that induces insane fear into those who breathe it in. *Dream walking. *Reincarnation *Semi-immortality *Decease creation and manipulation. *Telekinesis *Rapid cellular regeneration *Staring into someones soul. *Invisibilty *Extremely powerful bite (as a wolf) Mind control and manipulation. *Fysical manipulation *Mind reading *Fear reading *Memory manipulation. *Dream mnaipulation. *Manipulation of positive feelings. *Making illusions in which someone's worst fears come to life. *Psychic imprisonment. *Making someone go mad. Elemental powers. *Complete control over darkness. *Advanced control over Earth *Advanced control over electricity *Limited control over water *Limited control over fire. *No control over fire. *No control over light. *No control over ice Character and traits: Noxius is een levende nachtmerrie die ervan geniet om mensen te ontdoen van alle positieve gevoelens die ze hebben. Hij is een kil, sadistisch monster hij houdt ervan om nadat hij ze verslagen heeft nog even met zijn vijanden te spelen door alle positieve herinneringen die ze ooit hebben meegemaakt te veranderen in gruwelijke, traumatische ervaringen. Hij is een zogenaamde Dream Walker, wat inhoudt dat hij de zeldzame superkracht heeft om niet alleen mensen hun dromen te zien, zoals de meeste mensen met mentale krachten wel kunnen. Maar om er echt in te lopen, de dromen te veranderen en te manipuleren tot vreselijke nachtmerries, dit is de oorsprong van zijn alias: The Lord of Nightmares. Hij is een gezworen lid van The Order of Life and Death en wordt net als alle andere wraiths persoonlijk bestuurd door Graaf Richard IV. Hij is belast met de opdracht om The Wraith of Anger, zijn vrienden en krachtige bondgenoten te vermoorden. Dat houdt dus in de hele high council behalve één. Hij is een sociopaat die iedereen met liefde uit de weg ruimt om de doelen van de orde te verwezenlijken. Appearance: Als een man: Noxius is een lange, magere man met draderig zwart haar. Hij heeft extreem felle groene ogen die licht lijken te geven in het donker. Hij draagt altijd een lange zwarte mantel met een kap en heeft een lichtgrijze huid. Alhoewel hij een knappe vent is draagt hij een kille, grimmige sfeer uit waardoor je zo snel mogelijk weg wil. Hij heeft net als Max en Kamort zwart bloed, wat laat zien dat zijn ziel zo verrot is als maar kan. Als een wolf: Noxious is als wolf misschien nog wel enger dan is zijn menselijke vorm. Hij is een gigantische, sterke wolf met een pikzwarte vacht en diezelfde fluoriserende groene ogen. Hij heeft als wolf nog een paar extra superkrachten ook. Hij valt alles om hem heen aan en kan als wolf amper geraakt worden door wapens.